


Seduction Without the Wine

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Coupling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-11
Updated: 2005-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Seduction Without the Wine

"Oh. You."

"_He_llo." The singsong in Jane's voice put Susan's teeth on edge. Again. She was past Susan and into the hall before she had time to blink.

"Come in then," Susan muttered, shutting the door.

"Steve not here?"

Susan hated the way Jane said _Steve_. "No."

"Good." Jane was smiling in that way she liked to think was seductive.

"Jane, what do you want?"

"Sex, of course."

_Susan's body hit the wall, Jane pressing against her, kissing her hard enough to bruise, sliding one thigh between Susan's, tasting her._

"Jane? Jane? **Jane**!"

"What?"

"What do you mean, 'What'? What are you doing on my doorstep?"

"Oh. Sorry, Steve. Is Susan in?"

"Yes," came Susan's voice from inside. "Jane, we're having dinner, kindly piss off."

Steve shrugged ruefully. "You heard the lady."

Jane found that pouting doesn't work on a closed door.


End file.
